The use of public key encryption techniques, such as those based on and/or that practice the algorithm developed by Ron Rivest, Adi Shamir and Leonard Adleman in 1977 (commonly referred to as RSA), have generally enabled secure communications over the internet. Unfortunately, it is still common for errors in security settings and digital certificate replacement to undermine what would otherwise be unbreakable security, from a practical standpoint.
Accordingly, there remains an unmet need to provide systems and methods to ensure that computer certificates have been replaced and/or configured correctly.